Conventionally, there has been an electronic musical instrument realizing a music session between remote locations, while suppressing a sense of unnaturalness (see Patent Document 1, for example). This is an electronic musical instrument realizing a music session between different locations via a network, including: a transmitting part that transmits input musical sound information based on a person's operation via the network to another location; a receiving part that receives music performance information from an electronic musical instrument for the music session at the other location; a delay part that delays the input musical sound information by a predetermined delay time; and a musical sound generating part that generates and mixes musical sound signals from the input musical sound information delayed by the delay part and the music performance information received by the receiving part; wherein musical sounds based on the musical sound signals from the music performance information are used to provide a music performance timing for the electronic musical instrument.